Tactics
Tactics are the ability of the adventurer which consume rage points every time they are used and with two expections, along with two energy points and they have cooldown time as well. On this page, all aspects of tactics are explained in order. This page should make it easier to find information about all tactics and attempts to describe them in detail, but it's probably less detailed than the adventurers page itself. The effects of the tactic are different per unit, some deal damage to all units, some to only one. Some tactics conjure damage absorption shields, others boosts the attributes and effects of the unit itself or the whole group. But like many other aspects, the tactics are affected by a lot of things, such as: * Upgrading tactics at the school makes them stronger, but does not add new properties or change the current ones. * Fourth group talents. * Star skills of ancient-star units for a lot of units. * Star item effects have a significant effect on the performance on tactics. * The Set amulets Focus and Guilt have an effect on damage dealing tactics. Spike boosts tactics focused on a single target by 1500%, while Guilt boosts multiple target tactics by 400%. Tactics Star item effects General star items effects A very important star item effect is the effect which changes the element of the adventurer. This can make to possible to turn single elemental damage dealing unit into dual elemental dealing units. This effect can be found one scrolls of element with of ancient-star rank. For example, lets take the active skill of the Night Blade whose element is Poison: Poisonous Blade: Deals 100% (of output capacity) poison and 100% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to an enemy with least health points. This should be interpreted as: 100% and 100% poison damage. With a scroll of element which changes the element of this support unit from Poison to Shadow for example, the description should then be read as follows: 100% poison damage and 100% shadow damage. Adventurer exclusive star item effects Auto-tactics Auto tactics are unlocked at town title level 5 and are part of the Auto-Mechanics. With this feature, tactics from units will be used automatically instead of manually. Do note the order of tactics. The first one to be executed is on the top of the list, everything else will be executed after that in the exact order if the tactic is available. In case of tactics which target a single unit, a target can be chosen depending on some parameters such as strength, percentage of health left and many other parameters. Rage Rage is an effect which is built up during battle and as soon as it reaches a certain amount between 0-100, it can be used to cast tactics from adventurers, but not all tactics are requiring the same amount of points in order to be cast. Below you find the list of all tactics and what they do. Further down the page, a list can be found with all ways to reduce the rage cost of a tactic. This reduction is known as rage efficiency. The highest amount possible is 80% reduction of all tactics. Rage cost of tactics Rage efficiency The stat rage efficiency is the attribute which reduces the rage cost of tactics. This is shown in the lisf of attributes for a character as REF. The highest amount of efficieny is 80%, or a total of 80 rage costs less for the most expensive tactics. As such, units with tactics which consume less rage points do benefit less from this attribute in terms of point reduction. *The efficiency talent is the earliest way available to most units to decreases the rage cost of tactics. By investing five talent points into it, a reduction of 40% is already reached. *Items do sometimes have this mentioned as effect. This varies between 1 and 8%. *The star skill of the Bun Sister reduces the rage cost by 50 points. Other items with effect on rage costs * Magic Bread gives 30 rage points at the start of a battle. It will also reduce cooldown time by 0.3 seconds. * Sometimes, a scroll can have the star item effect of reducing cooldown time to 0 for every tactic, but increases the rage cost of the tactic by 30% up to 90%. It will reset at the start of every battle. Category:Attributes